Taichi Hyakuya
was one of the orphans from the Hyakuya Orphanage. Appearance Taichi had short pale brown hair and dark brown eyes. As "livestock", he wore the standard livestock uniform. He wore a collar, the capri shorts and a hooded shirt. He wore dark wrist bands on her both hands, and like the rest of the children, Taichi did not wear any footwear. Anime: Livestock wear shoes in the anime. Personality For the short time Taichi appeared, he was a kind and happy little boy. He ran into Yu in happiness when he returned home. Taichi announced that he did not like carrots upon finding some in the stew, he felt left out when he also wanted a birthday like Kōta and Chihiro had announced. Yet appeared delighted being told that today was everyone's birthday. History At some point in Taichi's life, his parents abandoned him at the Hyakuya Orphanage run by the Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights, which is infamous for its cruel experimentation on orphans. His history before coming to the orphanage is unknown. Story Events of 2012 Prologue Shortly after Yu's arrival at the orphanage, the director suddenly began to bleed from her nose and mouth and collapsed to the ground. The adults perished, Third Progenitor Krul Tepes led the vampire invasion on Tokyo to gather the survivors. For the next four years, the orphans survived as livestock for the vampires in the vampire capital of Sanguinem, which is located under Kyoto. Events of 2016 Prologue In 2012, he is one of the other orphans welcoming Yu home where they enjoy curry together and share that they all would like a birthday. Later as he and the rest of his orphanage family move to leave Sanguinem he enjoys the view of the underground city and asks if they will get in trouble for being outside. Joining in the conversation with others he asks if they could have hamburgers everyday once they leave. He and the other orphans are led by Mika to the city's entrance only to be killed by Ferid Bathory with the other orphans sans Yu and Mika. Events of 2020 Osaka Arc Taichi's body is preserved in Ferid's mansion in Osaka. He is the second Hyakuya orphan to be seen since the first chapter, and Yu tears up when seeing his body. Relationships Orphans Yūichirō Hyakuya Whether they met and lived together at the Hyakuya Orphanage is unclear, however Taichi did live with Yu in Sanguinem. Hearing that he has returned to their house, Taichi happily greets Yu by way of running into him. Continuing from what Ako was talking about, Taichi is delighted to share that Akane is preparing curry with meat and everything. Mikaela Hyakuya Living together in Sanguinem, Taichi asks Akane why Mika is not with them for dinner. Leaving together he sits beside Mika as he observes the map. Akane Hyakuya His older orphanage sister living together in Sanguinem. He is not a happy as the others when Akane jokes about all his curry going to who he took some from. When they are ambushed by Ferid, Taichi holds onto Akane. Chihiro Hyakuya A fellow orphan living together in Sanguinem, he also wanted a birthday when Chihiro announced today was her as well. Fumie Hyakuya He joins his orphanage sister in welcoming Yu back home where they all lived together. Ako Hyakuya She joins his orphanage sister in welcoming Yu back home where they all lived together, and sat beside her when eating. Vampires Ferid Bathory Taichi comes across Ferid before Sanguinem's exit. Taichi is one of the casualties of a planned trap by the vampire noble. Gallery Trivia *Taichi 「太一」 means "great one." *Hyakuya 「百夜」 means "hundred nights." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights